


Finding What I've Lost

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Liam, he has such awful luck, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times that Liam bought a vibrator. </p><p>(And the one time he didn't need it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding What I've Lost

**Author's Note:**

> this actually isn't mine; it was written by my lovely best friend, gina. (posted with her full permission, of course.)

1.) The first time it happened, Liam did extensive research. He read reviews, checked stats, and priced across a wide array of websites to find the best one. He also carefully selected a color -- royal purple -- because he wanted to seem like he was buying it for a girl, but he also didn't want to be stuck with a bright pink one. He paid for it with his credit card under a fake name, and bought a few other things to make it seem like he had put it in his Amazon shopping cart as an afterthought. 

It came in a box with a bulk pack of Maltesers and a navy blue jumper. 

He opened it quickly before shoving it in the bottom drawer of his nightstand under a stack of bank documents and an old take-out menu, knowing he'd have to face it eventually but in no hurry to speed up the process. It sat there for a solid week before he bucked up enough courage to take it out. 

The thing itself was smaller than he anticipated, mostly due to his limited knowledge base on the average size of both vibrators and actual penises. He had only seen a handful of actual dicks besides his own, and they must've been rather impressive to dwarf the purple contraption in his hands. His heart fluttered in nervous anticipation at the thought of it actually serving its purpose, so he tossed it down on the bed and exhaled sharply. After rummaging through his kitchen for a bit, he managed scrounge up a couple batteries and enough courage to face his new purchase again. 

"Come on, Liam," he urged himself in a harsh whisper, carding his fingers through his hair. After studying it for a moment, he found where the batteries went and pushed them into the slots. His tentative finger hovered over the button for a moment before he pressed it with conviction, waiting for the toy to buzz to life.

It didn't. Liam sat there for a moment before turning it off and back on again, only for the same result.

"You've got to be kidding me," Liam muttered as he tore apart his flat for a new set of batteries. After about ten fruitless minutes, he sheepishly pulled them from the remote control and tried to turn it on. It still didn't work.

Liam read through the directions about seventeen times, searching desperately for something he had done wrong, a secret switch or something that would make his investment (and embarrassment) worth it. 

He gave up after about a day, reluctantly admitting to himself that the vibrator he had finally plucked up enough courage to order was broken.

 

***

 

2.) Liam was tempted to buy another one online, or at least complain to the seller, but quickly realized his pride wasn't worth the fifteen pounds he spent on the bloody thing. He fumed for a couple days until he reluctantly Googled "sex shops near London". He found one on a street he'd never heard of and set out for it around eight-thirty on a Tuesday, hopefully when the streets had emptied and they were ready to close.

The shop was small and didn't have any neon signs advertising toys for spectacular erotic pleasure or anything like he'd feared. The door did have a penis-shaped bell, however, which made him question where one would even find something like that. He wasn't given a greeting, or even a sideways glance from the girl working behind the register, which elicited a small sigh of relief from Liam. He didn't bother feigning interest in lingerie or anything of that nature, but instead made a beeline for the wall of vibrators towards the back of the shop. He selected the first purple one he saw, this one a bit larger than his last, he noticed reluctantly and with some chagrin. He threw his shoulders back, drew a breath, and marched to the front counter. 

The girl smiled distractedly as she punched something into the register, snapping her gum a couple of times as she scanned Liam's choice -- which promised "penetration like no other!", he realized belatedly -- and finally glanced up at him. She smiled widely, eyes sparking with interest as she told him, "Seven pounds." Liam passed her a couple of bills and ducked his head a bit as he put his wallet back into his coat. "Here's your change, love," the cashier purred, batting her eyelashes. "I hope your girl knows how lucky she is."

Liam barked out an awkward laugh, smiled crookedly, and booked it out of there. His face was still a mild shade of pink when he realized he needed to pick up milk while he was out. "Fuck," he whispered, cursing himself for not remembering to buy his fucking groceries _before_ his sex toy. Biting his lip, he briefly considered going home to drop the bag off but groaned at the prospect. 

He sighed as he pushed the plastic handles of the bag higher up on his wrist and walked into the convenience store, thanking his lucky stars that the bag was an opaque black and unmarked; he doubted a bright pink logo for "Miss Cherry's Adult Wonderland" on his maddeningly crinkling plastic bag would help him stay inconspicuous. 

He tried to get in and out as quickly as he could, grabbing his milk and eggs and other blasted items at an awkwardly rushed clip. He murmured his thanks to the teenager working the register and didn't bother keeping waiting for his change before pushing his way out the door.

Once he was back at his building, he fished his keys out of his jeans and threw his door open, feeling dirty for even carrying the stupid black bag. He set all of his bags down on the counter, pushing the yellow ones aside looking for the accursed one; the last thing he needed was for Zayn to find it sitting amongst the paper plates and vegetables he'd brought home. 

Liam stopped searching, his brow creasing with confusion. He saw his four yellow grocery bags, and nothing else. 

"Don't even tell me..." Liam muttered, desperately rifling around and mindlessly patting his pockets, as if the vibrator fairy would somehow make it appear next to his ID in his pocket.

With a miserable groan, Liam realized he must've left his second vibrator at the supermarket. He smiled in spite of his frustration, wondering what they'd do if they found his giant purple penetrator in the bread aisle.

He tried to make himself feel better by convincing himself that the cheap sex toy wouldn't likely last all that long, anyway. It'd probably be louder than anything, too, he decided. But even though he talked himself out of being mad, he couldn't stifle the little ache of frustration sitting in the pit of his stomach when he went to bed unsatisfied. 

 

***

 

3.) Regardless of the inherent humor in his last vibrator mishap, Liam waited a while before pursuing a new one. It was a few months later when he got around to seriously thinking about it again, during their one of their last days in the States. He found another little sex shop, left his hotel room one night to buy a third purple vibrator, and immediately stowed it in his laptop bag so he knew he wouldn't lose it. 

He was still embarrassed about being in possession of something so overtly sexual, but he couldn't deny his excitement to get back home and use it. He had been terrified at having to go through airport security, worrying that some big, burly security guard would pull out the ball of t-shirts he had wrapped around the toy and accuse him of threatening the safety of the American people. Alas, his things slid through the scanner without trouble and he tried to ignore the knowing look the female security guard gave him as he retrieved and shouldered his bag.

He most certainly wasn't excited because of last night, he tried to tell himself as he waited for their plane to coast into its terminal. He definitely wasn't wishing his fingers could reach just a little farther, curve just a little more and hit that spot. And there was no way he was remembering the last time someone else's did. Guiltily shifting in his seat, he felt his trousers grow considerably tighter and tried to cover his lap with his jacket. He glanced up at Zayn, who was sitting across the aisle from him, idly scrolling through something on his mobile. He probably didn't even think about it anymore, Liam realized sadly. Zayn smiled at something he read and Liam's heart felt sore at the sight. His eyes lingered on Zayn's full lips, remembering how they had slid against his own and later wrapped around his rock-hard...

Liam shook his head and felt a flush creeping up his neck, nervously glancing around only to realise the plane was beginning to empty. He waited for the man from the row behind him to get his bag down from the overhead compartment before reaching up for his own. Liam grabbed the handles and tugged, wishing the damned thing wasn't so wide and bloody _heavy_. He heard Zayn's throaty laugh at his side and then saw him appear next to him, his hand coming up to help Liam pull at the handles. With one last tug and some praying, Liam dislodged his bag and narrowly avoided hitting himself in the face with it on the way down.

"Thanks, mate," Liam said, trying not to look as sheepish as he felt.

"No problem," Zayn replied, smiling brightly. "Ha," he laughed a second later, peering up into the overhead. "Looks like someone's going to be disappointed when they unpack their bag."

"What do you...?" Liam began, questioningly peering up at the older lad. Zayn grinned and gestured with his chin, and Liam was met with none other than his unused purple vibrator, sitting all by itself up in the compartment.

Zayn didn't even notice Liam's stricken expression because he was laughing too hard. "I bet it was that bloke behind you, he was certainly in a hurry to get off." Zayn chuckled at his own joke, clapping Liam on the shoulder. "Poor bastard."

"Yeah," Liam agreed, able to breathe again. He followed Zayn out into the airport, wanting nothing more than to bang his head against the wall at his horrid luck.

 

***

 

4.) Liam was pissed off. So pissed off, in fact, that he bought another vibrator with his phone in the taxi on the way back to their flat. This time, he skipped all the pomp and circumstance and bought one from a site literally boasting their impressive inventory of devices for anal penetration. He even paid an extra ten pounds for two-day shipping. Liam was done fucking around. 

Liam hawkishly awaited the postman, praying it wouldn't arrive while he was out and Zayn was home. It only took a day to arrive, thankfully, and Liam unabashedly ran the box to his room and tore the tape off. He stuck a pair of batteries into the slot, took a breath, and nearly laughed when it vibrated to life. It was nearly silent, to Liam's surprise, but it was powerful enough to take him off guard and leave his fingers a bit numb. Grinning like a moron, Liam covered his new toy with a pile of laundry and hurried into the bathroom to take a shower, only to be intercepted by Zayn.

"What're you so happy about?" the older bloke asked, smiling that easy smile that made Liam melt a little bit.

"My package came," Liam replied in a rush, pushing past him and barreling into the bathroom. 

He showered at warp-speed, letting the hot water and steam relax his body so he could fully enjoy his night. He didn't even bother drying off, opting instead to wrap a towel around his waist and get back to his room as quickly as possible. Scooping up the laundry in his arms, he deposited it in his hamper before pushing his blanket aside and searching for the toy.

But all he saw was a wide, interrupted expanse of blanket. Cocking an eyebrow, he picked his pillows up and eventually his duvet, too, shaking them out with no luck. Growing frantic now, he dug through his hamper, assuming he had misplaced it among the sweatshirts and joggers he had covered it with.

"Fuck," Liam cursed, carding his fingers through his hair and glancing around in confusion. He peered under his bed, rifled through his closet, and even re-checked his entire hamper before deciding it was fruitless. His new vibrator had disappeared into thin air. The cozy, relaxed state he had from his shower had long-since vanished and Liam slid under his covers, too irritated to even angrily wank, and dropped off to sleep.

 

***

 

5.) Liam woke up the next morning with a game plan. He set his alarm for seven thirty (and was greeted with stubborn morning wood he refused to address), got dressed, went for a run, and showered. Zayn was nowhere in sight, so he didn't see the set to Liam's jaw or the steely determination in his eyes as he got his coat and left. It was around nine, and the shop he was planning to revisit opened in a half an hour. Liam stopped for coffee on his way to waste the time left, and finally made his way to the secluded side street. 

The penis-bell announced his arrival. There was a bloke behind the counter this time, and he smiled pleasantly at Liam. Liam nodded at him and sheepishly averted his attention to the porn DVD rack, trying to look like he was casually browsing rather than a horny teenager on a mission for prostate stimulation. He made his way back to the wall-o-vibrators and selected the same one he left in the convenience store a few months ago, smiling wryly. He grabbed a bottle of lube on his way, as well as a box of Magnums; he felt like a bird buying a pregnancy test or something, but he still placed all three items on the counter for purchase, feeling the guy's gaze on his face and purposefully keeping his head ducked. 

He paid and left without issue, but he did feel the cashier chuckling a bit as he opened the door, not quite drowned out by the phallic chimes.

Liam walked home with every intention of opening his purchase and using it right away. His nervous anticipation made his stomach feel hollow and unsettled in his torso, his heart pulsing out a deep cadence that matched the stomp of his trainers on the stairs. He hastily unlocked the door to his flat and smiled to himself, feeling his heart rate increase even more.

"I'm home," he called to Zayn as he kicked off his shoes and threw his coat to the ground. "Zee?" The plastic bag rustled in protest, left to bang against Liam's thighs as he charged through the hallway. 

Liam didn't get a response that time either, so he came to a stop and knocked on Zayn's slightly ajar door. A groaning noise spilled was the only thing that reached Liam's ears, one that sounded pained enough to elicit concern. " _Liam_ ," he heard next, and that was all Liam needed to justify walking into his best mate's bedroom without permission.

"Are you alright, mate?" Liam asked, craning his neck to see inside, wincing slightly just in case Zayn was projectile vomiting. "I'm coming in."

Liam's jaw dropped at the sight. Zayn was on his bed, covers strewn about and hair mussed up around the pillow, mouth open in a perfect "o." He was completely naked, legs spread unabashedly wide and rocking his hips into a bright purple dildo in a sloppy, graceless rhythm. " _Liam_ ," he moaned, voice cracking at the end and shooting sparks through Liam at the sound. 

"Jesus," Liam yelped, covering his eyes immediately and hearing Zayn cut off mid-moan, leaving a mild buzzing sound to fill the empty space. He's fucking himself on a purple vibrator, Liam realized, his cheeks going bright red. "I'm so sorry, oh my--wait," Liam stopped. "Is that my vibrator?"

Zayn laughed, loud and raucous and slightly breathless, and the sound made some of Liam's anger melt away. "Are you fucking serious?" Liam smiled despite himself, dropping the hand in front of his eyes to glare at Zayn, who had, thankfully, enough sense in his head to pull a blanket around himself.

"That's your biggest issue?" Zayn replied, clearly bemused and still slightly out of breath. "You walk in while I'm getting myself off _yelling your name_ and that's your primary concern right now?"

Liam blushed, remembering his place, and bit his lip. "Come on," he smiled. "I made a point of going out this morning to buy a new one." He held up the bag he was still holding. "But I'm fairly sure that one's bigger."

Zayn laughed again, brushing his sweat-slick hair from his forehead. Liam was overcome with affection for him; rather than dying of embarrassment like Liam surely would've, Zayn just went on smouldering. 

"D'you want some help?" Liam asked, before he could lose his nerve. Zayn's eyes widened and surveyed Liam suspiciously, as though his sincerity could be determined by his outward appearance. His eyes stopped and his lips slid into a devilish grin when they reached Liam's joggers, which were strained taut with his arousal. 

Liam took that as answer enough, taking the few steps to cross the space between them and pressing his lips to Zayn's. They were familiar but no less intoxicating, sliding wet and plush against his own. Zayn smiled against Liam's lips and pulled away, so Liam took the chance to kiss the hollow beneath his jaw, behind his ear, at the junction of neck and shoulder.

"I can't believe you bought two purple vibrators," Zayn chuckled, drawing his nails down Liam's back before tugging at the hem of his shirt. Liam reluctantly detached his lips from Zayn's skin so he could be separated from his shirt, but he was quick to duck down and teasingly nip at one of Zayn's nipples.

"I bought five," Liam replied, his breath ghosting over Zayn's torso as he slid down his body. "You saw one on the plane," he admitted with a smile before sucking at one of his hipbones.

Zayn started laughing but cut himself off with a throaty moan, his hands going to Liam's shoulders to push him down. "Please," he breathed. 

"What?" Liam asked with a smirk, hand curling around Zayn's leaking erection.

"Don't tease," he pleaded in a whimper, his hips coming up off of the bed. Liam exhaled in a silent chuckle before wrapping his lips around Zayn's cock, sucking with enough pressure to make his toes curl up the sheets. He took a breath and dropped his jaw so he could sink down the rest of his length, feeling the blunt head of his member jarring the back of his throat. Choking back a gag, Liam swallowed around him and sucked his way back to the tip, causing Zayn's grip to tighten on his shoulders, his nails digging into his skin.

" _Oh_ ," Zayn whimpered when Liam dragged his tongue across his slit and worked at his base with his hand, roughly bringing Zayn back to full hardness.

"That vibrator's a bit small," Liam murmured with mock-thoughtfulness in his tone, having pulled off of Zayn's cock in favor of working his length with a fisted hand. 

"Fuck me," Zayn managed to choke out, already sounding completely wrecked. 

"So demanding," Liam teased, feeling a dizzy at the turn of events. Zayn spread his legs even further apart and Liam immediately reached out to run the tip of his finger over Zayn's hole, still slick from when he'd been pleasuring himself. He abruptly slid a finger in and Zayn let out a yell, hips pushing down on his hand, desperate for more.

"Please," Zayn begged, eyes fluttering closed and hands fisting in the sheets. "Liam, fuck me, _please_."

Liam was already unbuttoning his pants before Zayn finished, roughly shoving his trousers and pants down and letting his cock spring free. He gave it a few unceremonious pumps before leaning over Zayn's form to grope around in the plastic bag. Extracting the bottle of lube he'd just bought, he tore the package open and poured the liquid onto his palm, stroking it onto his rock-hard member. 

"Hurry up," Zayn whined, his hips jerking up into nothing, desperate for any kind of friction. Liam licked his lips, feeling his cock throb at the sight of him, spread out and wantonly begging for him. In one swift motion, he dropped to his knees and thrust into Zayn, hands coming up to clutch at his thighs as he bottomed out.

"So fucking _tight_ ," Liam tried to say but ended up growling, the sound ripping out of his throat and ending in a feral groan. He pulled out and thrust back in once he had given Zayn a second to adjust.

"Fuck," Zayn moaned, his head falling back onto the pillows as Liam's pace became harsher and faster. Liam's fingers dug into his skin and he was only spurred on by thought of the bruises he'd leave behind, the finger-shaped blotches that claimed Zayn as his. 

"Shit, I-I'm close," Zayn moaned, his hand flying down to his cock, which was bobbing against his tense stomach, fat and red and abused-looking.

"No," Liam growled, batting his hand away and pulling out all together, making Zayn whimper in protest. "I'm going to make you come from my cock."

Zayn nodded desperately, rocking his hips down in search of what he was missing. Liam leaned down to bite at his neck as he slid back in, the new angle making Zayn's entire body shudder with pleasure.

"Right there," Zayn panted, voice cracking at the end and slipping into a plead. " _Fuck_." 

Liam could feel his thighs quaking under him and pistoned into his spot, determined to bring Zayn over the edge. His pace was punishing by the time Zayn's back arched off the bed and his entire body tensed.

" _Liam_ ," he screamed as ecstasy ripped through his veins, white clouding his vision and his ears full with the thunder of his pulse. Liam gave one last thrust into Zayn's impossibly tight hole and fell apart, his orgasm crashing through him with an intensity he'd never known. He sunk his teeth into Zayn's shoulder as he rode out the last waves, feeling his cock pulse as he slid out and collapsed on Zayn's slightly sticky chest, uncaring. 

Zayn laughed breathlessly, running his fingers through Liam's hair and craning his neck to nibble at his ear.

"I'm so glad you interrupted me," Zayn whispered, and Liam could hear the smile in his fucked-out voice. 

"Me, too," he chuckled, trailing his fingers down Zayn's back and burying his face in his neck.

"So tell me again about what you were going to do with those five vibrators?"


End file.
